


the importance of knocking

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), penelope pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: agatha finds out about snowbaz





	the importance of knocking

**Penny**

I’d told Simon it was a bad idea not to tell Agatha about him and Baz, but did he listen? Of course not, because then my life would be simple; and when do I ever get the luxury of a simple life? We’ve been living with the Normals for about six months now and I still haven’t experienced this peace and quiet people are always on about.

Between the time the goblins decided to try and take Simon out once and for all (they naively assumed he was powerless without his magic; he proved them wrong) and the time our washing machine caught fire–not to mention all the times I’ve walked into the flat to Baz and Simon on the couch in various states of undress–I’m about ready to take Micah up on his offer to move to Chicago.

I’d never do that to Simon though. As crazy as he makes me, he’s still my best friend and I can’t imagine my life without him constantly right there in it. Which is why I’m going along with his mad plan to hide his relationship from his ex-girlfriend.

Fuck a nine-toed troll, this is a terrible idea.

I know Baz is just going along with it for Simon’s sake. He’s probably dying to rub this in Agatha’s face. Actually, I know he’s dying to rub this in Agatha’s face. Apparently I’m close enough to Baz now that I know things about him–which makes sense, considering he’s over here so often I’m considering making him help pay rent. (It’s not like he couldn’t afford it.)

I let myself and Agatha into the flat, stepping aside to let her set her suitcase by the couch. I don’t miss her subtle scan of the room and even I can feel the awkwardness in the air. Simon, I think, where are you?

“Would you like some tea?”

She nods. “That’d be great, Penelope. Thank you.”

I head to the kitchen and I’m just turning the kettle on when I hear Agatha call, “I’m going to wake Simon up!”

“Agatha, wait!” I call, but it’s too late. She’s pushing open the door and running inside the room and making as much noise as she possibly can.

“Wake up, Simon!” I hear her shout and I get to the room just in time to watch Baz sit up, looking half-dead with sleep, and blink at her.

“What the fuck, Wellbelove,” he mutters in an attempt to sound menacing. (It’s hard to sound menacing when you’ve first woken up, I imagine.)

Agatha isn’t saying anything and she continues to state silently at Baz in Simon’s bed until I hear her squeak. Simon’s sat up now and he’s leaning against Baz. He obviously hasn’t registered Agatha’s presence in the room, judging by his current position, so I clear my throat. Loudly.

Simon jumps.

“Oh…Hey, Agatha,” he says, eyes darting around nervously, “did Penny not mention that Baz and I are together?”

Nicks and Slick, I could throttle him.


End file.
